Into My mind
by Renesmee1267
Summary: Into My mind is an on going but completed story of one shots that has to do with twilight, These stories are funny and sweet and different. I will be adding new stuff when every I think of it. hope you like it please R
1. Twilight alphabet

**A/N: please R&R**

**I don't own twilight**

**A**- Alice

**B**- Bella

**C**- Carlisle

**D**- Demetri

**E**- Edward

**F**- Felix

**G**- Garrett

**H**- Heidi

**I**- Irina

**J**- Jasper

**K**- Kate

**L**- Liam

**M**- Maggie

**N**- Nessie

**O**- Open book

**P**- Peter

**Q**- Quileute

**R**- Rosalie

**S**- Siobhan

**T**- Tanya

**U**- United

**V**- Vladimir

**W**- Wife

**X**- Extreme

**Y**- Youth

**Z**- Zafrina


	2. Strang pairs

**A/N: this was how I came up with this little story. Hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Jacob and Leah are in a happy relationship until Leah run off with Edward. Jacob broken hearted, has a hot one night stand with Bella and a brief unhappy affair with Jasper then follows the wise advice of Sam and finds true love with Seth.**

**I do not own twilight**

* * *

My relationship with Leah was rocky at best when we were little but even though we had problems we still fell in love.

It was a happy relationship. I was so content I thought me and Leah would always be together until one day she run off with

a leech, a Cullen, Edward Cullen to be precise. How could she do this to me I loved her and she left me.

A year past, I was so lonely all I wanted was someone to love then one night I went to a new club in Port Angeles. That's where I first saw her.

Her name was Isabella Swan, she was so beautiful, we had a hot one night stand and then she left me never to come back.

I was alone again and so every lonely. A few weeks past and I had all but given up on love. I thought I would forever be by myself without a soul mate.

I was so lonely that when Jasper Hale asked me out I said yes. I had never gone out with a man but at this point in my life I was more then happy to try. It didn't even matter to me that Jasper was a leech.

I did not care that I was supposed to hate him. We had a brief unhappy affair then he too left me.

By this time I had total given up on ever being in love again. I thought for sure that I would always be alone but that's when Sam came to me.

Sam told me about Seth He said Seth had just joined the pack he talk of how happy Seth was and how I should go and talk to Seth at first I said no but as Sam talk I stared to want to see Seth so I took Sam's wise advise and went to see Seth

I walked to Seth's house to meet him. When I saw Seth and looked into his eyes and knew he was the one I'd been waiting for I had imprinted on the new wolf and I could not be happier. Seth and I got together and lived a long and happy life. Seth is my sun and moon he saved me from a very lonely live. Seth is my everything and I love him with everything in me.


	3. Edward stayed

**A/N: I worked hard on this and I hope you like it. Please R&R**

**I do not own twilight**

* * *

Edward asked Bella if he could come over she thought he was finally getting better but when she got home he said they were going for a walk.

They did not walk that far though and Bella was confused he told her that they were leaving that he never wanted to see her again that he did not love her and never had.

Her heart was shattered and she felt like she was going to faint but she did not she had to ask him something first.

She asked Edward why he stayed so long if he did not care for her why he had not just killed her when he first saw her.

Edward looked up and in his eyes she saw a pain like no other.

He told her he had been trying to be someone his family could be proud of then he put his head back down.

Bella watch him for a long time then she did something that neither she nor Edward would ever think she would do.

She told Edward that she did not love him if he had never loved her and that she wished she had gone out with Mike or Jacob because they would have wanted to be with her.

She told him that she thought he was better than that and then she turned and walked away.

Edward stood there for two days not moving an inch till on the third day he heard Bella scream.

Edward ran to her house where he saw five vampires about to kill her. One of them had their teeth around Bella's throat just about to kill her.

Edward ran as fast as he could and grabbed Bella then he turned tail and ran With Bella in his arms.

Bella was so happy to see him but she knew he did not want her so she did not show how happy she was.

They ran the rest of that night and only stop so Bella could eat and sleep. Edward and Bella ran for days only stopping when Bella had to do something human.

One month after they had started to run Bella worked up the guts to ask Edward why he saved her and why he had never really left if he did not love her.

She planned to ask him these things and more the next time they where to stop.

So when they stopped Edward made a fire and found something for Bella to eat as it was cooking Bella asked Edward her first question which was why did you save me?

Edward looked at Bella for a long time and she again saw pain in his eyes a pain so great that just looking at it made her feel sick.

Edward then finally told Bella the truth that he lied in the woods and that he loved her with everything he was or would ever be.

Bella was so mad she got up and was about to yell at him but then the five vampires showed up and they had to run.

By the time they stopped the next night Bella was no longer mad no now she was just very sad.

Edward told her he was never going to leave again that he wanted forever with her if she still wanted that. Bella smiled she was happy.

She said she want to be with him forever to. They both agreed that the best plan was for Edward to change Bella right where they were.

Edward laid Bella on the grass and kissed her throat then he bit it. Bella made no sound as she changed and at the end of three days Bella was a vampire.

Bella and Edward destroyed the five Vampire then they ran to find the family. They found the family and Bella was welcomed with open arms it turned out she was a shield and she and the other Cullens lived happily ever after.


	4. My Jacob

**N/A I do not own twilight. Please R&R,**

**Summary: Bella gets with Jacob not Edward.**

It had been two week cents Edward had left me. I was no more than a shell of what I once was. I should have known I was not good for Edward well I knew now but what was I going to do without him.

I missed them all so much. Just as the hole in my chest started to rip me apart I heard a car pull up to my house. Billy black and his son got out of the car and walk to the door. I did not want to see anyone to day or any day for that matter but Jacob came up to my room.

He looked really different from the last time I saw him he looked bigger. The entire baby ness was gone from his face. He looked older than me. Jacob was looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my face "I um I imprinted" was all he said as if I was to know what that meant. "uh Jacob what is imp rint ing" it was hard saying the word though I did not know why it was.

"Bella there's something I have to tell you about me I'm not who I was once, what's that suppose to mean, it means that" he took a deep breath. "Bella I'm a werewolf, is that all" I smiled "no that's not all I imprinted on you, what does it imprinting mean, it means I love you your like my gravity you are the only thing keeping my to this world, really."

I thought about Edward and his family I still missed them but there was no longer a hole in my chest Jacob had healed it. I looked into Jacobs eyes and knew that I loved him to that as long as I had him I would be ok "Jacob I love you to" Jacob smiled at me then he hugged and kissed me I knew then that no matter what he would always be **my Jacob.**


	5. Jake

**A/N: This is just after Jacob kisses Bella for the first time in eclipse. Please R&R**

**I don't own twilight. **

That night as I lay in Edwards arms trying to think of anything but Jacob black his smile the way he could always make me happy.

The kiss that I told myself I did not want. "Edward could you kiss me please" "love you know you don't have to ask" Edward smiled then he slowly brought his mouth to mine.

Edward's kiss was cold and stiff. It felt like kissing a rock or an ice cube it was nothing like Jacob's warm anger kiss that was so soft.

"You should get some sleep love" Edward said as he pulled way. "Ok" I mumbled as I fell in to a deep sleep.

Into a dream, in my dream Jacob and Edward where standing side by side in a field of flowers and I could see how different they really were.

Jacob said to me "please Bella think of how it could be we could be happy, but Jake" I said " I I can't be happy without Edward I love him Jake not you, your lying I can hear it you can't but I can please Bella hear the truth before it's to let I need you Bells and I love I will always love" just then Edward spoke" I can give you forever" he smiled evilly.

How could this be happening? Then at the same time they said "Bella come to me" the only difference was that after that Jacob said please and Edward said now like he was commanding me. I looked between them again first at Edward cold and uncaring then I looked at Jacob warm and happy and loving and

I finally knew who to pick. That's when I woke up. I looked in to Edward's eyes and knew the truth.

I sat up and said "Edward we have to talk, what's wrong love" I cringed internally I did not want to hear him say that to me "I'm" I took a deep breath "Edward I'm leaving you" a look of pain came in to Edwards eyes and that made me sad but I knew this was what I had to do to be free and happy. "Bella don't you love me, kind of I still want you to be happy but I want to be with Jacob I'm sorry, it's ok lo-Bella I just want you to be happy and if you are sure you will be happy with Jacob then I will not stop you ok, thanks Edward" Edward kissed one list time then he left never to come back and I was ok because I now knew I had my soul mate and that was Jacob.

I could not wait to tell Jake the good news so I called him on the phone. "Hello" Jacob said sleepy and I felt bad for waking him up so early. "hey Jake could you come over I think we should talk, um sure Bells I'll be there in a few, ok bye for now Jake" I smiled as I hung up the phone.

A little bit later and I heard a knock at the door that could only be my Jacob.

I ran to the door to open it and when I did I saw his face.

The face of my love, the face of my Jacob "Jake please come in and sit down, Jacob looked around where's Edward" he sneered his name. "That's why I called you over here I was thinking last night about us" I smiled at Jacob how looked hopeful. "I saw thing of how I could be if we were together and when I woke up this morning I knew who wanted to be with" "who do you want to be with" Jacob asked. "well I'll give you a hint it was not Edward as I broke up with him this morning" Jacob stepped back and said "you picked me" his eyes were wide. " yeah Jake I picked you, you are who I want to be with" there was no sound for 3 seconds then my Jacob ran to me he picked me up and spun me around yelling that me loved me I told him I loved him to and that now we could be together.


	6. Edward the sugar queen

**A/N; Just something I thought would be funny. Please R&R**

**I don't own Twilight**

Edward and Bella where sitting together snuggling when Edward jumped up and ran out the door Bella who had been leaning on him fall on the floor with a thud she quickly got up and ran for the door but Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Bella walked back in to the house and went to the kitchen.

There she saw Edward the vampire eating human food and not just any human food Edward was eating sugar suddenly Bella heard Edward sigh happily as he was eating.

She ran over to him and yelled why on earth are you eating sugar?

Edward looked up and smiled at Bella and said "wouldn't you like to know then he got up and ran away laughing as he went.

Bella stared after him her jaw wide as where her eyes.

Bella waited for Edward to come back but he didn't.

So the next day at school when Bella saw Edward she was really mad.

Bella walked over to Edward and growled out "where have you been all night I was worried sick" Bella thought Edward would be sad that she had worried but he just smiled and said in the happiest sing song voice ever "I had work to do I need, need, need more sugar" After Edward said that he danced away leaving a very anger Bella behind him.

That night at Bella's house

Edward laid down on Bella's couch and asked a still every pissed off Bella if she had anything sweet he could eat. Bella looked at him then she said she would get him something every very sweet if he told her what was going on with him.

Edward Smiled like a kid with their favorite toy and said "I would love to tell you My Bella. I am not really a vampire as I said I was. I am a sugar sprit. I live off sugar. That's way I was drawn to you. You smell the candy but I knew you would never talk to a sprit so I mad myself seem like a mood vampire and talk to you.

]I would have never told you but I just can't live with out sugar anymore. It's to yummy to be out of my life". "Is that all you have to say Edward" "no my love. I am not only a sugar sprit I am Queen of the sugar sprits they call my Edward the sugar Queen" " but um Edward you're a boy and that would make you king not Queen" " Where I come from the boys are queens". Bella smiled she did not care what Edward was as long as he was happy.


	7. SHINee

**A/N I wrote this story about my friend Holly who hates Twilight. I thing its funny and I think she would love the ending. I love twilight please R&R**

**I don't own twilight**

Holly was sitting at school one day with her friend Stephanie and Kodi when she saw a giant hand, the hand was coming towards her. Holly's friends tried to help her but there was nothing they could do. The handpicked Holly up and from somewhere far way she heard a voice say I am the hand of doom and gloom and spoons and I'm taking you to the world of twilight when you come back to this world you will be a twi-heart. Holly screamed " no twilight is stupid I love SHINee" "you will soon forget them, I will never forget Minho he is so sexy very, very, very, very, very much so" The voice boomed Minho is not even one tenth as sexy as Jacob. Holly tried to run but the hand carried her away. The hand dropped holly in to the world of twilight in front of the Cullens. Edward smiled at her and tried to give her a hug but Holly dodged and yelled to the sky "SHINee come to me". In a flash of light SHINee was standing by Holly Minho hugged Holly protecting her from Edward. Edward yell to Holly" why do you hate me so" Holly looked him over and said "Because you sparkle so dame much" Edward looked sad. Holly yelled war and SHINee and the Cullens fought. Minho killed Edward and Emmett which made Holly happy. The fight lasted for two days but in the End Holly won. As her prize she got to get rid of twilight and be with Minho and that is what she did. When holly got back to her world she had Minho by her side and there was no more Twilight to bug her.


	8. Mouse Bella

**NA/ this just a funny little one- shot I thought up one day**

**I do not own twilight please R&R**

**Edwards POV**

I was reading Romeo and Juliet one day when I felt something on my back. Like little hands pulling at my shirt I looked down to see a little person climbing up my back I watch the person

who was a young woman as she climbed. When she got to my shoulder she turn and was about to climb to my eat but I stopped her by saying "I'm a vampire you know I can hear you from

there" the little woman looked into my eye as that's all she could see was one and said "hello vampire my name is Bella and I would like you to help me if you can, my name is Edward what

can I help you with little Bell" Bella looked shocked by me calling her little bell but she also looked happy. "I have been searching for food for a week now and cannot find any, that is

because this is a house of vampires and we do not eat human food but I can go to the store and buy you some food if you wish." Bella smiled at me and said "yes please, if I'm going to go

to the store I need to set you somewhere safe." Bella looked at my bookshelf "can you put me on your bookshelf and open a book for me please? Sure little Bell anything for you" I picked

Bella up in my hands as gentle as I could and walked over to my bookshelf. I set Bella down and opened a book so she could read when I was at the store. Bella walked over to the book

and climbed up the side she sat down and started to read. I went to the store and purchased one apple pie. When I got home Bella was asleep on the book. I was not sure how I was to

wake her. Just when I thought I'd have to go get help Bella woke up she looked at me then looked at the pie and asked "is all that for me" I smiled at her and answer "yes little Bell all this

is for you" I set the pie down and Bella slowly walked over to the pie and bit into the crust. When Bella was done eating I asked her "Bella why are you so um undersized" I could not think

of a nice way to put it. Bella sighed and said "I am this size because a witch cursed me, why did a witch curse you, well I told her she was short I did not mean anything by it but she got

really mad and then she did this to me." I looked Bella up and down "is there any way to get you back to normal, there is one way I must be kissed by a male" I looked Bella up and down

again and whispered "I could do that, yes please Edward, anything for you little Bell" I lend down and kissed Bella on the head with a flash of light Bella became my size. Bella normal sized

was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen I fell madly in love and one look into her eyes I knew that she felt like I did. We got together and I turned her and we lived happily ever

after.


End file.
